


Dear (Not) Diary

by FandomMania



Category: Star Trek
Genre: 2cute4u, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMania/pseuds/FandomMania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so glad I decided to talk to the blushing young genius, he was very sweet and his accent-</p>
<p>Goodness.</p>
<p>That kids accent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Not Diary (Hikaru)

Dear Not Diary,

Today I caught some kid staring at me. Amused, I went over and talked to him.

He is a genius.

I'm so glad I decided to talk to the blushing young genius, he was very sweet. And his accent-

Goodness that kids accent. 

Anyway, he's from Russia. He think everything great originates there. He must really love Russia.

I invited him out to met again. Not like a date- but i'm hoping he maybe might want to go on one too.

Signing out, Hikaru Sulu.

-A few days later-

Ps. Not Diary,

He asked me out!

-Hikaru.


	2. Anton Yelchin

I just learned the news of the 27-Year old Anton Yelchin's death. This is terribly sad and a devastating blow to the Star Trek fandom. I know I loved him and his character. I'm sorry for his family's and friend's loss.


	3. Dear Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today I met a lovely man....
> 
>  
> 
> -Chekov

Dear Diary, today I met a lovely man- His name was Hikaru, I believe. He was terribly handsome and gentle despite the fact that he teaches karate- or something.

You should see the way he looks when he's in the sun and his sweat glistens and he just looks perfect.

Maybe I should ask him out? Who am I kidding. A beautiful, grown man like that wanting to date a young, small Russian like me? Well....I might take my chances.

 

Thanks, Diary.

Love, Pavel Chekov

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So it's not the greatest thing ever but i'm proud of it. I already have a lot of it written- I started last year and stopped earlier this one. Eventually in later chapters we will actually go into their life instead of their (Not) diarys.


End file.
